His Forgiveness
by PlasticineFan
Summary: E/B. Just when Edward thought that he had put the consequences of his disturbing actions behind him, someone from his dark past turns up and puts his life in turmoil, the fault being his alone. Rated M for dark themes, such as rape. AH OOC.


**Summary: E/B. Just when Edward thought that he had put the consequences of his disturbing actions behind him, someone from his dark past turns up and puts his life in turmoil, the fault being his alone. Rated M for dark themes, such as rape. AH OOC.**

_Okay, this _is _an E/B story, which means they _will_ end up together. but there are some big bumps on the way. Please don't hate me, especially you Edward lovers. Believe me, I'm an Edward lover too, but I just wanted something more in a story. Eventually, everything will resolve itself._

_This is the prologue, but I'm just going to call it Chapter 1._

_Here you go!_

**Chapter 1**

_I saw her walk past every day. Every single day. Her beautiful brown hair shining in the Arizonian sunlight. The sun's rays casting a warm glow on her angelic face. The deep chocolate eyes of hers that pulled you in, threatening to drown you into such loveliness that you can't help but keep staring. Too bad those eyes never looked at me, never saw me. The kindness of her soul exuded on those around her as the light and happy mood she seemed to carry around with her constantly made it seem as if she was literally dancing_, floating _to work. Her own uniqueness and blinding exuberance stopping acquaintances and neighbours still, forcing them to do a double take of her, just to make sure that the _brilliance _that they captured upon first view was actually there. She saw all of them. Gracing each lucky passer-by with her beautific smile and the light twinkle in her eyes. _

_I watched her interact with everyone. From small children to elderly pensioners. Women with toddlers and male adults, who seemed determined to give her extra attention. I growled at them from the darkness I surrounded myself with._

_I was fascinated by it, but more than that, _angered _by it. I didn't want her attention on them. I wanted her attention on _me.

_I was never graced with that smile. The smile of recognition. The smile that showed you that she was happy to see you. It wasn't her fault, she would never see me unless she looked away from her course, her routine, and of course she didn't, her being too focused on greeting the friends she must have been accustom to, years before I arrived. I didn't blame her. Only on my first day here had she noticed me, being as I receded into the shadows, not by my own choice, but because of how she overshadowed and blinded me by her light. Watching her day in, day out, I realised that she was comfortable here. That she belonged here. I thought I did too. _

_She was the only thing in my life, although she didn't know that. She was like my own personal angel. She was _interesting. _I got glimpse after glimpse into her everyday life. I got to see the real her, without even really _knowing_ her. But boy, I knew her. She just didn't know me._

_I didn't only admire and adore her. I idolized her. The confidence and the radiance that seemed to pour out of her just seemed to make me want to worship her like the goddess she was. Maybe, I even envied her. Only a little. Envied that she could cause such a huge impact on my life, dominate so many parts of who I was, the things I did. I guess I envied her power over me. I just wished that I myself could have that kind of power over _her. _So that she could feel for me even just a tiny percentage of how I feel for her._

_Although, if I had one wish now, I would have wished that I had enough self control._

_I watched her pass by my every day. I wanted her. Needed her. Suffered because of her. But I managed to keep myself away. _

_Until I snapped._

_- - - -_

"Aliceee." I whined like a six year old, almost stomping my foot indignantly and folding my arms, until I realised that I was twenty six years old, and indeed, too old to pull it off.

My miniature sister flitted to my side with an all too innocent expression. "Yes?"

"You said that we'd only be a couple of hours. You've been making me look in endless magazines about _flower arrangements. _I can't handle this. I have a life you know!" Alice only raised her eyebrow at me, as if asking 'Really? You? A life?' I narrowed my eyes at her and she dropped it and sighed.

"Look, I know you don't like Rosalie," I scoffed at that, "Okay, you _really _don't like her, but she is my sister-in-law and Jasper's sister, so you _have _to help. He's your best friend, so you know as well as anyone that he can't cope on his own."

Jasper chose that time to walk in, managing to pout and scowl at the same time.

"Can't cope, huh?" He muttered. Alice only grinned in response and launched herself into his arms, which were already open and ready for her attack. Not wanting to see their intimacy, both for their sake and mine, I looked away and found myself walking out of their lounge and into their kitchen. I was feeling pretty hungry, seeing as though I had skipped lunch, thanks to a persistent pixie, and decided I'd get started on dinner.

I'd taken up cooking a few years ago to take my mind off of a certain situation that used to dominate my every thought. I had to say that I was a natural, picking up the skills and remembering recipes easily. I was often coming round Alice and Jasper's house to cook meals since Alice was such a terrible cook. Don't get me wrong, I didn't mind, I actually enjoyed the company, but, God, her food was awful.

I was in the middle of making dinner when I heard the front door slam. I sighed and rolled my eyes, knowing the only person who would make that much noise entering a house had blonde hair and a permanent scowl.

Rosalie.

She pranced into the kitchen, looking like she fucking owned the place. Emmett was on her tail, following like her own little puppy dog. I'd only met the guy once before, but I could already tell that Rosalie wore the trousers in the relationship. It looks a bit ridiculous considering his size, but she definitely has him whipped.

Emmett seemed like a pretty decent guy. Curly brown hair, muscles bigger than my head and a knack for diffusing awkward situations. The guy seemed to always be smiling, the kind of person you'd expect to still play pranks even at his age.

Rosalie made no move to greet me, for which I was internally glad, as I didn't exactly want to talk to her either. It'd always been like that with us. It honestly wasn't my fault. If Rosalie hadn't have been such an ice queen, I'm sure we could've been… well, acquaintances. I don't think I'd go as far as to say that we could've ever been friends. The first time I met her was at Jasper and Alice's wedding, which I had flown back for.

She had entered, much like today, and started to criticise the décor. She glared at everyone, stating how bad a job they were doing, scowling at me as well. It was Alice's first time meeting Jasper's sister, and to say she was nervous was an understatement. We'd all heard stories about how much of a bitch she was (all from Jasper). Anyway, Rosalie had pranced up to Alice, looked her square in the eyes and said:

"_Alice, right?" Alice only nodded. "I'm Rosalie. And you aren't good enough for my brother."_

I was ready to throw all my morals I believed I once had away at that point and punch a woman in the face, but, I realised, I shouldn't have underestimated Alice.

_Alice laughed and smiled up at Rosalie. "Hi Rosalie. I just know we're going to be best friends." And dragged her off to ask her opinion about the napkins._

From that day, Alice was right. Rosalie warmed right up to her and they were best friends. Too bad I wasn't as much of a people person as Alice, and I never really made an effort.

Even if Rosalie wasn't going to greet me, Emmett was.

"Eddie boy!" Emmett screamed in my ear, slapping my back. I don't think he knows his own strength sometimes, and the food almost fell out of my hands.

"Eddie boy? Haven't heard that one." I grumbled sarcastically. Emmett just grinned toothily at me. "How have you been Emmett?" I asked politely.

"I've been good. No, wait, better than good, I'm marrying Rosie here soon, so I'm ecstatic!" Emmett exclaimed cheekily. He grabbed Rosalie around the waist and pulled her to him, where he embraced her for a few seconds before she pulled away. I noticed a small smile on Rosalie's face, but she quickly turned it into a scowl when she remembered that I was in the room. I laughed internally. Even the ice queen herself could be thawed out sometimes, and all it took was a cheerful guy with the IQ of a squirrel and huge muscles.

Alice flitted into the kitchen at that point, carrying an assortment of wedding magazines in her arms, Jasper tagging along with her. He gave me a quick nod hello and proceeded to turn his head towards Emmett and Rosalie.

"So Emmett, I heard that your sister is in town, and she's going to be a bridesmaid at your wedding?" I cocked my head to the side. I never knew that Emmett had a sister.

Emmett nodded vigorously, a dark look flashed upon his face, looking like he was recalling a horrible distant memory. Nobody seemed to press on it, but I saw Alice give him a calculating look.

"Yeah, after we moved here a couple of years ago, she decided that she wanted to travel a little, but when I told her about the wedding, she told me that she wanted to settle down, so she's staying with Rosie and I until the wedding, but she's looking for a shared apartment."

"Hey! Edward's got a two bedroom apartment, and he's only using one room at the moment, maybe she should move in with him!" Alice was basically bouncing up and down with excitement. I wouldn't really mind too much, I do need another roommate as I'm struggling with the rent, and if it's Emmett's sister, maybe she'd be a lot of fun.

"Uh, Alice," Emmett said, "I don't think that would be such a god idea. I don't think she'd really looking to share an apartment with a guy…"

Alice look thoughtful. Suddenly, her eyes widened and then softened with sadness.

"Emmett," she whispered, "Your sister… she's the one who…"

A painful look appeared on Emmett's face and he bowed his head a little. "Yeah," he said softly. Jasper and Rosalie looked on with sad smiles, and I felt as if I was being left out of a secret. But I didn't want to pry. It was obviously something about his sister, so I had no right to know what was going on. It's not like I'd ever met her.

Everyone was quiet for a few seconds before Emmett broke into a smile.

"Oh yeah guys, we came here for a reason. I actually wanted you to meet her." Emmett looked a little embarrassed. "And, she's kind of on her way. BUT, if you guys don't want to meet her, she'll be fine with that-"

"NO! Of course we want to meet her!" Again, Alice was bouncing up and down. She was such a bipolar. It was hard to keep up with her moods sometimes.

I turned to Emmett and smiled encouragingly. "Yeah, sure. I'd like to meet her." Emmett grinned back at me and all five of our heads snapped towards the sound of the front door opening, and Alice started clapping her hands together.

I mentally rolled my eyes.

"That must be her, I'll go bring her in." Emmett explained excitedly, almost as buzzed as Alice. Both him and Rosalie walked into the hall to greet the girl, while Jasper, Alice and I fidgeted nervously, waiting for the arrival of Emmett's sister.

Emmett and Rosalie re-emerged in the kitchen, concealing the girl. Emmett did a little show of jazz hands and they both stepped aside, like they had choreographed it to make the introduction more entertaining. But I didn't have time to think about that as the girl came into view.

I already felt the bile creeping into my throat.

I felt the walls close in.

I felt all of the darkness from every corner of my soul that I was sure I had tucked away come back to swallow me whole.

The gentle softness of her face. The little button nose. The noticeable colouring of her cheeks, showing her embarrassment, but only enhancing her beauty. The gorgeous brown hair, completely straight, except for the bouncing and endearing curls at the ends. The shininess of said hair. The deep chocolate of her eyes. The… _sadness _in those eyes. The distress. The anger. The look of defeat. The deep, underlying fear that she tried to keep hidden from those around her. I recognised it all.

I didn't even hear Emmett introduce us. I didn't need to him to. I already knew who she was.

_Bella._

- - - -

_The prologue is up. *Happy dance*_

_Like I said, please don't hate me. I love you all (:_

_Pop ma review cherry! Go on, you know you want to. ;)_

_- Ro x_


End file.
